Porque Fred nunca lee las advertencias
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Ha surgido un problema, y Fred tiene que preparar una poción de amor nueva; ¿qué sucede cuando la amortentia comienza a surtir efecto y él no está preparado? [Viñetas] Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de la Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter**__**le pertenece a la escritora J. K. Rowling.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de la Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

_**A Fred le gustó el postre**_

Vertió el último ingrediente y movió de manera lenta el cucharón dentro del caldero. Tenue humo rosado comenzó a emanar del líquido, lo cual le indicaba que la poción se estaba realizando de manera correcta. Se sintió por un momento realizado, por lo menos hasta que el vapor empezó a inundar sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos inevitablemente y volvió a aspirar contento. Aquel aroma le recordaba tantos momentos de dicha que estaba seguro que no podría elegir de entre todos; sin embargo, su subconsciente lo hizo por él.

De pronto, se encontró una vez más en el Gran Comedor, sentado a la mesa de la casa de los leones, visualizando el sorprendente cielo nocturno que en el techo se admiraba y las velitas que flotaban en el aire como usualmente. Su hermano se encontraba a su lado, riendo a carcajada abierta, y sus compañeros con él. Todo como en los viejos tiempos, los tiempos felices, sin preocupaciones mayores a la cuestión de qué elegiría como siguiente platillo.

Pero aquello podía ponerse aun mejor, pues los platos de pronto cambiaron como usualmente, y fue entonces que comenzó su parte favorita de la cena: El postre. Miles y miles de dulces platillos, cada uno más antojable que el otro, se colocaron frente a él y a sus demás compañeros. Podía haber sido un dilema el decidir con cuál comenzar, pero Fred tenía tanto tiempo sin estar allí que sabía qué era lo que más le llamaba.

No le fue muy difícil estirar su brazo y disponerse a tomarla, pero al parecer alguien tuvo los mismos planes que él, pues su mano se encontró por un momento con la de alguien más. Fue un toque breve, de menos de un segundo, pero el cosquilleo que le había transmitido aquel tacto fue más que suficiente para intimidarlo un poco. Él sabía de quién era aquella mano morena, puesto que era la única que podía hacerlo sentir de esa forma; alzó la vista y le sonrió.

Ella, sin intimidarse ni un poco, dejó que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas y le sonrió de vuelta, dejando ver sus dientes blancos por detrás de esos labios carnosos que Fred tenía estudiados ya sin haberse dado cuenta mucho antes que en ese momento. Esperó a que se sirviera del dulce y exquisito postre y, sin dejar de mirarla de manera discreta, se sirvió él también en su plato, sintiendo cómo el aroma de la _tarta de calabaza _se colaba por sus fosas nasales…

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, o al menos así le pareció; se encontraba en el laboratorio arriba de su tienda, en el Callejón Diagon. Una sensación de calidez, en la misma cantidad que una terrible nostalgia, se formó dentro de su ser.

Fue entonces cuando el vapor alcanzó a colarse en sus fosas nasales nuevamente…

_**N/A: Y quedan dos. ¡Hurra! Y ésta me salió bastante pequeña; sospecho que las siguientes saldrán igual. Pero hay romance, ¿no? Al menos eso intento, pero de una forma bastante sutil.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_**Fuegos artificiales**_

_Fue entonces cuando el vapor alcanzó a colarse en sus fosas nasales nuevamente… _Estaba en un trance, hipnotizado por el siguiente olor; aquel tan peculiar y a la vez tan familiar se hacía presente. Como si de por sí su tienda no oliera así de todas formas.

El hedor a quemado se mezcló con el rasposo aroma a _pólvora _que sus fuegos artificiales, de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores, desprendían. Aquellos podían recordarle todos lados. Podía estar parado en medio de su habitación en La Madriguera, la que había sido testigo de los inicios de ambos —su hermano y él— y su compañera en muchas de sus aventuras en casa; de manera que había sido su primer hogar. Ya podía observar de nuevo los viejos muebles que allí se encontraban, tan familiares que le dolía el pecho; y ya escuchaba los gritos de su hermano Percy pidiendo que se callaran, seguidos de las estruendosas carcajadas de su gemelo. Ambos experimentando sin conocer mucho del tema, pero arriesgándose; mirando las viejas bengalas de _Zonko _e intentando hacer algo más grande que eso. Algo mucho, mucho más grande…

Pero no; aquella escena duró poco. Ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts; su mente lo llevó a través de los pasillos hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde unas pequeñas pero brillantes y cálidas estrellas de fuegos artificiales rondaban de un lado a otro el lugar, siendo admiradas por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de casa. Hasta que, finalmente, éstas se esfumaron por completo, convirtiéndose en simple pólvora quemada.

Poco después, el gran dragón tragó a Umbridge en una salida triunfal y las risas y los aplausos se escucharon con gran fuerza en el enorme salón de clases. Fred no podía sentirse más alegre, y su gemelo a su lado parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento; ambos aplaudían y soltaban más y más fuegos artificiales que se iban por allí a molestar a alguna persona y resultando finalmente gracioso.

Y una vez más, todo se esfumó para convertirse en una especie de ceniza cuyo olor no era otro sino _pólvora. _De esa clase de olor que queda después de encender una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales en algún espacio.

Por último, se encontró allí, en la inauguración de _Sortilegios Weasley, _en el Callejón Diagón. En lo alto de las escaleras; acompañado, como siempre, de su querido hermano George. Disfrutando de su merecido éxito y dejando libres a un par de estrellas destellantes ir a sus anchas; seguidas de miles de figuras más en varios colores y tamaños; todas alegrando la tienda y haciendo que sus clientes se distrajeran un rato con ellas mientras compraban.

El ambiente no podía ser más ameno. Miró a todos lados de la tienda, encontrándose con gente estudiando los productos; gente sorprendida, gente animada, gente que reía… Y ella; su mirada se encontró con la marrón, casi negra, de Alicia por un rato. De nuevo le sonrió y no obtuvo más respuesta que otra sonrisa de vuelta, pero con ello le bastaba. Sintió de pronto sumo pesar al darse cuenta de que ya no la vería como antes en el colegio; ya no podía dirigir su mirada discretamente hacia ella mientras fingía repasar un poco para sus TIMOS.

—Ven cuando quieras —le dijo de lejos, esperando que pudiera leer sus labios mientras le lanzaba una mirada alegre y salía con parsimonia por la puerta. Una ufana felicidad lo albergó al darse cuenta de que ella se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

Todo se apagó y el sorprendentemente fuerte olor a _pólvora _desapareció.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, y miró el líquido desprendente del vapor rosa que olía a esas cosas tan especiales para él. Tuvo, por un momento, la posibilidad de alejarse; pero no lo hizo, continuó parado frente al caldero, esperando por que el último aroma llegara.

_**N/A: Quizá este olor sucedió gracias a la canción Firework e.e' ¿Qué opinan?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_**El último baile**_

Entonces el inconfundible aroma inundó sus sentidos. Hacía mucho no lo aspiraba, pero seguía siendo bastante familiar. Su mente lo había llevado a una habitación que él conocía muy bien; que había sido, quizá, su favorita en todo Hogwarts.

Allí se encontraba solo, ni siquiera su hermano estaba a su lado, lo cual resultó inusual dado que siempre iban acompañados ahí; ambos habían sido unos golpeadores inmejorables en sus mejores tiempos. En los mejores tiempos de Hogwarts.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de madera, contemplando con nostalgia todo exactamente como ellos lo habían dejado la última vez que estuvieron ahí; el armario medio abierto, mostrando la manga de una túnica roja metida a la fuerza; algunas quaffles en el suelo; bludgers protestando colgadas de una malla en una esquina y escobas voladoras regadas por todos lados. No le sorprendió que el olor a _madera de escoba _predominara por todos lados de la habitación.

Cada cosa de esa habitación le recordó los momentos más emocionantes de su vida, los más intensos y también los más felices. Las victorias y las pérdidas junto a su hermano, junto a Harry, junto a todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor…, junto a ella.

En ese instante, cuando su mente voló hacia ella; la chica salió súbitamente de la esquina donde menos luz daba. Se preguntó si siempre había estado allí o si su subconsciente sólo lo estaba mimando por un rato y le había permitido fantasear con ella de manera tan real.

Porque, después de todo, aquella era una fantasía.

Estuvo a punto de sonreírle como siempre, sin hacer nada más. Pero algo en su interior le dijo que aquella ocasión era especial, que debía hacer algo más que quedarse sentado en la banca. Que debía entrar al juego una última vez.

Se levantó luego de soltar un suspiro, y se dirigió hacia ella, quien se había quedado parada sonriéndole a él, sin esperar que él hiciera algo más que devolverle la sonrisa, como siempre.

Fred no tenía ánimos de hablarle, no sabía qué decirle, en todo caso. Se quedó parado a un metro de la morena, meditando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento mientras miraba a la nada; mas le sorprendió verla acercarse de manera lenta y cuidadosa. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la sintió tan cerca, cuando su mano tomó las suyas y le colocó una en su cintura y la otra en su propia mano.

Y comenzaron a bailar. Sin música. Simplemente siguieron al otro en un ritmo acompasado. Fred sintió que ya había vivido eso, y cómo no, si se encontraba rememorando el maravilloso momento del baile de navidad de cuarto año. Los oscuros ojos de su pareja se encontraban más vivos que aquella noche y su brillo resultaba mucho más especial que otros días. Su sonrisa seguramente se encontraba tan ancha como la de ella.

El baile duró unos minutos más, y la intensidad del momento iba subiendo a cada segundo. De pronto, Alicia paró en seco, haciendo que Fred también dejara de bailar. No estaba sorprendido, simplemente se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado de eso. Ambos se miraron sin esbozar sonrisa, las miradas que se profesaban eran demasiado intensas como para hacerlo.

Ella se fue acercando de manera lenta, y él sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, preparado para el momento que había anhelado desde hacía mucho, que no era el más especial para él, pero le causó un cosquilleo en el estómago parecido al que le causaba alejar a la buldger de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo en último momento, o descubrir un producto nuevo. No. De hecho ambas cosas se iban quedando cortas mientras ella se acercaba.

Abrió los ojos luego de unos minutos expectantes. El vestidor impregnado con el aroma a _madera de escoba voladora _había desaparecido justo como en las ocasiones pasadas las demás habitaciones. Mas la sensación de calidez dentro de él seguía viva como una llama.

Una vez que sacudió la cabeza y espabiló, se alejó de la poción con el libro en las manos.

_Advertencia:_

_Si es bien preparada, la poción causará efectos inmediatos en el que la preparó y el sujeto podrá percibir sus tres olores favoritos emanar de ella […]_

Así que eso era. Fred no pudo contener una sonrisa. Allí no decía que causara alucinaciones, así que su mente le había jugado una broma por sí misma.

Y sin embargo, Fred se alegró de no haber leído las advertencias. Pues esa poción lo había conducido a sus momentos más felices, o al menos algo parecido. Pero la pudo ver a ella, después de relativamente poco tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, la había podido ver de cerca y hasta tocar. Y aquello lo había hecho verdaderamente feliz.

Lo que Fred no sabía, era que aquella sería la última vez que lo haría.

_**N/A: Ouch. Pero bueno, he acabado. :D**_


End file.
